The Storyteller: How To Fail To Train A Dragon
by daydreamer 1611
Summary: "My name is Ellie, I'm not as normal as you might think I am. People think I'm weird, because I could see mythical creatures, but that's just because they can't see them. But that not all I do. I go on adventures with dragon riders, princess and etc. in a world that shouldn't exist in reality. But, Why do they keep on calling me the Storyteller?" Set: RTTE before they had the Edge
1. You'll have to pay for that!

**A/N: This story was inspired by a Youtuber called NamelessDoll, because of how she writes stories that have characters that already existing. Now, on with the story!**

**P.S. I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot. EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 1: You'll have to pay for that!

My name is Ellie, I'm not as normal as you might think I am. People think I'm weird, because I could see mythical creatures, but that's just because they can't see them. But that not all I do, I go on adventures with dragon riders, princesses and etc. in a world that shouldn't exist in reality, and this is how it started

"I slowly turn my head, then seeing 2 green eyes staring straight at me..." I told my 8 year old sister Susie. She was 8 years younger, and she has these bright green eyes that light up whenever I tell her stories. "The figure emerged from the shadows, and I found that I was looking straight at a night fury, the holy offspring of lighting and death itself...Well, that's it for tonight." I smirked at the shocked face on Susie's face. "What! Not now!" Susie whined. "It's time to go to bed, Susie, you don't want the bogeymen to get you." I warned, and she immediately got herself into bed hugging her white teddy bear. "Goodnight..." I said, and she repeated it back, as I closed the door behind me. I then went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before bed, but I saw my mom talking on the phone.

"She's too young to stop believe in fairytales Roger! You has to stop threaten to sue me! " My mom shouted at the person on the other end, which was Roger, our neighbour "Fine! I'll take her to therapy!" She finally hanged-up, looking up, to find me there. "Honey, I..." She began to speak, but I interrupted her. "No, it's okay. When is it?" I asked, when really I wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell her that. "Thursday..." She said, waiting for me to react. "Soooo, in 3 days?" I stated. "Yes, I'm sor- " She was about to say, but I ran out of the room because I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I knew, I was different, but not to the point to where someone would sue. I landed on top of my bed and cried deeply into my pillow, until I fell asleep.

The next day, I put on my purple and white plaid shirt and left my copper hair down, with my tie-dye hair-band, and simple blue jeans, and headed for school bus. When I got inside the bus, I sat down, when someone sat next to me. He wore a green shirt and and had brown hair and was pretty scrawny, I would have talked to him but, my communication skills are terrible. So, I waited in silence until we reached school, or where childhood is dies, is what I like to call it. I walked to my locker, feeling eyes staring at me and whispers, when I reached my locker, I looked at it and saw that there was something carved into it, it read FREAK and big capital letters. I sighed and opened it, beside me was the boy on the bus. He also had something on her locker, but it was written in black permanent marker, it had read GEEK in big capital letters.

Suddenly, a group of kids, came towards me the leader of it Ashley, who had blond hair braided and she wore a blue skirt and a blue polo shirt, she was in all of the sports teams and was the captain in all of them. Right beside her was her boyfriend Shawn who was a disgusting slob, he was also in all of the sports teams and was the high school's official bully, all of the teachers were scared of him because he was the nephew of the principle, and was trying always trying to make a move on Ashley or trying to impress her. "Hey freak, I saw one of your friends. Oh! Look they're calling right now." Shawn said, picking up his phone. "Hello, you're looking for a freak. Well, I'll put her on right now." He said, giving me the phone. "Leave her alone." A voice came from my left, it was that boy from the bus. "Whatever geek." The boyfriend said, and they left. "Thanks, ummmmmm. What's your name?" I asked. "Oh! It's Henry." He said. "Hi Henry, my name is Ellie... Do you want to walk to PE with me?" I asked. "Sure, I have that class anyway." He said, in a whisper-like voice.

When we reach PE, the teacher was a six and a half foot tall man and was a totally madman, he was my favourite teacher. He's name is Mr. Gage. Mr. Gage introduced the activity we were doing, "Today we are gonna play dodgeball, get into teams." When we got into teams it was everyone, against me and Hiccup. When, it started, I swiftly dodge them, but suddenly there was a scream, I went to, see what it was, it was Hiccup. "Henry! Mr. Gage, Henry's hurt!" I said, and people started, gathering around. "Move back! Move back!" Gage ordered, he inspected him and said to me "Ellie take him to the nurse." I then put his arm around my neck and helped him towards the nurse's office. After school, I went to ask if Hiccup was alright, the nurse said that he went home with a slightly sprained ankle, from his dad the principal; Steven Hade. Which was surprising to me, because I didn't know Henry was related to the principal. I said goodbye and headed back home when I saw a black object in the sky. "What in the world?" I thought to myself. It sort of looked like a dragon, I saw it look at me and started flying towards me. I ran as fast as I could, and closed the front door and locked it. I took a deep breath, when a knock was at the door; it was Roger. I ditched the door and went upstairs, I couldn't talk to the guy that thinks I'm a freak like everyone else. After, I went to do my homework, and took a quick nap.

When I woke up, I looked at my clock to see what time it was; 6:00. When, there was a knock on the door, I went to see what it was, when I opened the door , there was the black dragon, with big green eyes with a hint of intelligence in them. But, that didn't stop me from screaming, and slamming the door in it's face. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I thought. Yes, I was screaming in my mind, don't judge me! I opened the door and I didn't see it anymore, I first bought it was a image of my imagination, but then there was a large _ROAR!_ from the window and a loud _SMASH! _came when the sound, collated with the window and swept me off into the air. "You're going to have to pay for that!" I shouted over the air current. All that answered was a big roar, which was deafen when your so close, I looked up to see the sky swirled into a giant vortex, I quickly grabbed on tightly on the foot of the dragon, and quietly prayed. When, I soon found out, I was still alive, I slowly opened my eyes to see a small village, and was it cold, the dragon could of waited for me to grab my coat. After, a rough landing, I got up and saw, that I was in the middle of the village. The citizens there looked like viking, the one that I use to tell my sister, Susie. But, there wasn't only vikings there were fairies, dragons, and a few mermaids, that came closer to the shore, to see the stranger who came from the sky. "Toothless?" I turned my head, to the voice, and saw Henry. But he had one leg and was wearing a fur vest and a green tunic, other then that it was the same scrawny Henry. I saw, him hug the dragon, when I said. "Henry?" He turned his head, to me, and opened his mouth to speak when, 5 other kids came which was also familiar to me... "What's going on here Hiccup?" I heard from a man, who looked like the chief. "Dad, uh I think, Toothless, brought a girl from the overworld..." the boy apparently called "Hiccup" stuttered to the man who looked like the principal from my school. The man, looked at me, with a scowl, on his face. "Hi...my name's Ellie." I said nervously. "Can I keep her?" A boy with black hair, that looked like Shawn said. "Snotlout...not now." Hiccup said, facepalming. "Well Ellie, welcome to Berk, I'm Stoick! You must be hungry? Astrid can you take her back to your house." Stoick greeted, I nervously got up and followed Astrid to her house. As soon, as I walked in that door I knew, that I would have most of my greatest adventures here.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 1, I hope it wasn't to boring and would make you want to read more of it. But don't forget to review, or else a dragon will take you too. ( Wait, is that a threat or a gift ) Oh well! Bye!**


	2. Viking Makeover

**A/N: I know most people don't read this but I was planing to make to make a trilogy of this, with different movies and books. I also got this inspiration from the movie "The Neverending Story" because of how Bastian goes to other fantasy world. So shout out to the maker of the film and author of the book. So, before you read the story or if you are reading this last or not at all, I just wanted to ****tell others that progress will be slow because I'm going to Europe for about a month so I won't get to update but, I'll see you in Sept. Now on with the story!**

**P.S. I do not own anything, I wish I did but I don't. But, I do own Ellie my OC and the plot, so yay me! EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 2: Viking Makeover

"So, do you know why your dragon dragged me here?" I asked still absorbing the what just happened. Astrid suddenly turned around, and glared at me. "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here. But, if you hurt anyone or touch anything your not suppose to, then your roasted fish." She stated angrily. I nodded, shock with her outburst. But, I should have known, the Astrid in my world, would also have random outbursts. We went upstairs and into her room, and she grabbed some clothes from her drawers. "Try this on." She ordered. She turned around, waiting for me to put it on. When, I put it on, the clothes barely fit me, I picked up a helmet, and posed. "How do I look?" I asked smiling. She then started laugh, but then tossed me another pair of clothes, I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror, it fitted perfectly, I wore a black dress with a brown belt, and a green under shirt, with a green cloak. "Prefect." I heard Astrid say smiling. "Come on, you must be hungry." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards, a huge decorated, building.

When, she opened the two grand doors, everyone was cheering and talking, in my world, nobody even looked up from their phones anymore, how the world has change. "Astrid over here!" I heard Hiccup shout, from a table. "Who's that?" I heard a boy who I saw a few minutes ago, get punch from his, what I think is his sister, they both had long blond hair braided into two braids and was slouching over. "This is Ellie, remember. Stoick greeted her in front of the village a few minutes ago." Astrid said, trying to jog his memory. " Oh... Right. " He said. " Right, Ellie this is Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. " Astrid introduced me. I noticed the person with the round face and short blond hair, also known as Fishlegs was looking at me funny. "Hello, earth to Fishlegs?" "Snotlout" waved his hand in front of Fishlegs. " S-sorry. " He apologized, coming out from his trance. " I'll be at the library if you need me. " He said, getting up and walking fast out the room.

After, dinner in the Great Hall, Hiccup said that I could stay at his house. I went on a walk to clear out my mind, when a figure move in the distance, I went towards, like all curious teenagers do, when I reach the spot, I looked around, and found a tree, with some green looking acid on it. " What on earth? " I whispered, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spin around to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut, " Hey, Ellie, do you want to go roof top jumping with up? " Ruffnut said. " Isn't that a little dangerous? " I said cautiously. " Yeah, so? " Tuffnut said. My frown then slowly turned into a grin. " I'm in. "

* * *

**A/N: If your wondering if Ellie sounds a little OOC or why the quick change of mood, it's because, she wasn't really use to roof top jumping in her world, but you'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**P.S. The reason why the chapter's so short is because, I have to go to the airport today and I really just came to tell you that.**


	3. A calmed parent

**A/N: I'm back~ * dodges a tomato * I'm sorry, but the think is, I was actually waiting for people to review because I was wonder if anyone wanted me to keep going.**

**By the way I wanted to say thank you to ' a random person**** ' for reviewing.**

**P.S. I do not own HTTYD, but I do own the plot and Ellie.**

**Ellie : No you don't! I'm my own person!**

**Me: You should be with Tuffnut and and Ruffnut. * Ellie leaves ***

**Me: Now, on with the story! EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 3: Calmed Parent

Meanwhile, Ellie's mom came through the front door. Everything was cleaned up not a dust out of place. She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table, it said:

_DeAr, Mom_

_I HavE wENt tO my FrIend"s HoUse. I WoN'T BE bAck In A While_

_SO don"T Go LOOKING FoR ME._

_FrOm LEllIE_

The first reaction from Ellie's mom, was "What in the world?" but, then thought Ellie was in a rush and sat at the couch.

Outside the window, Toothless, looked inside, with a pencil in his mouth, looking pleased with himself, he flew away from the house, and back into the portal.

* * *

At Berk, it was now daytime, and everything was fine. If you count, a flaming town and the smell of destruction in the air, fine. There was a huge mob outside, Hiccup's house, waiting for an explanation.

Hiccup and Stoick but stepped out slowly. "And what is the matter?" Stoick asked in the calmest voice he could muster, which was out of character because Stoick the Vast was never known as the calm type.

Suddenly, Ellie came in struggling to fly Barf and Belch, landing not so gracefully.

Everyone was turned to her, she slowly said to smile, "Hi..." Hiccup looked at the two figures emerging out from the back of a house. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, what were you thinking?" Hiccup scolded. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, looked at each other, then Tuffnut started to speak "Hiccup, when have we think?" Soon after, his sister came in "Yeah, exceptionally Tuffnut." Ruffnut said pointing to Tuffnut.

Gothi, then emerged from the crowd and made symbols on the the ground. "You think she should start learning now?" Hiccup asked, and Gothi nodded, Hiccup then looked up to Ellie, who was still struggling to get the weight of the wing off her back. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so guilty, for leaving it like this but, I have to go to a piano lesson and I left practicing to the last minute, and yeah so, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope this answered your question, a random person.**


	4. Dear Diary

**A/N: zzzzzzzzzzzzz ( asleep )**

**Some random person: WAKE UP!**

**Huh? Oh yeah I have a story to write! How long was I away? ( checks clock ) THAT LONG JEEZ!**

**I better be writing then, by the way thanks for reviewing DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady and to answer your question, it could be whatever you want it to be****. (Actually this is me from the future, and to answer your question, no it is not going to be like InkHeart) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. I don't own HTTYD**

**P.P.S. I don't think want to be to serious with writing, so whenever I'm bored I'll just write something. EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dear Diary...

"So where are we going?" Ellie said, after a few minutes of being under a wing of a dragon following Hiccup, Stoick, and the elder went to the Great Hall. They suddenly stop in front of the large camp fire in the middle of the room. The elder, motioned to jump into the fire. "Huh?" Ellie said confused. "She said to jump into the fire." Hiccup translated. "Oh...Wait what? I'm not jumping into burning hot fire." Ellie refused. Suddenly, Toothless came out from nowhere and shoved her into the fire. "Ahhh...ha?" When Ellie noticed that she wasn't burning alive, she looked around in the ashes and saw a book, that hasn't been touched by the flames, she grabbed it and hopped out of the fire. Stoick grabbed the book out of Ellie's hands.

"This is the book of Merlin." Stoick started, opening the book.

"Before Arthur had died in Camlann, Merlin had a diary." Hiccup said seriously.

"What has this, have anything to do with me?" Ellie asked.

"When you jumped into the fire, your eyes turned white." Hiccup replied

" Merlin was friends with the seer Morgana, before she turned dark. " Stoick said.

"He wrote a entry about a dream she had and when he talked to a dragon about it." Hiccup said flipping the page of the book. "Read it."

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Morgana had a dream about a girl with copper hair, and she had a dragon of some sort. I went to asked Kilgharrah, but he just made it more confusing. But I might as well right what he said.**_

_**"The Storyteller, the one who changes people, the inexperienced warrior, the one who will save heroes and heroines alike.**_

_**Has the eyes of magic but white, full of wisdom but child-like in ways explained."**_

_**Then here comes where he talks about destiny... Again.**_

_**"It is your destiny to help her when she arrives, you might regain something that you have lost in the process... future-wise. "**_

_**Well, I have to go. Arthur's calling me.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Merlin**_

"You think this is me? " Ellie said after reading the entry. The elder nodded her head. "This can't be me, there are lots of people with copper hair, and that girl had a dragon, I don't have a dragon." Ellie reasoned panicking. "But you will. " Stoick ensured looking behind him where Hiccup and Toothless were. Toothless smiled a toothy smile. "Awwwww..." Ellie cooed in her mind at Toothless's smile because who couldn't be mad at that adorable face! Hiccup waved shyly and then I knew... "This is going to end badly isn't it?" Ellie asked out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Well, think that went great... I don't know if I want Ellie to have a mate or just few crushes here n there, what do you think? R&amp;R!**


	5. Dumb Ways to Die

**A/N: Hola, guess what I was doing while I was away, putting away pictures in my journal, from that vacation that happened months ago!**

**Yeah, so I thought I defeated the plot bunnies in my head... Wait, why do they call them plot bunnies if writers describe them as ****viscous beast that cloud your mind till it forces you to write... What was I talking about again? Right the plot bunnies, so they came up again and they won't leave me alone! So here I am.**

**P.S. I do not, repeat, do not own HTTYD, I seriously forgot because I them in the other chapters if you don't know. IT SHOULD BE LOUD AND CLEAR!**

**On with the Story! EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dumb Ways to Die

"Your going to get yourself killed." Astrid stated.

"You think I don't know that!" Ellie retorted,

"Jeez, no need to get so moody, we already get that when Snotlout and Hiccup are arguing."

" Sorry I'm just nervous."

"Well let's get started, Hiccup is waiting for us at the Training Academy."

* * *

Ellie and Astrid came to the Academy with Hiccup and Fishlegs calming the all the dragons down, obviously being excited. "What's going on, Hiccup" Ellie giggling at the excitement on their faces.

"We thought that you would have a bigger chance of finding your dragon by getting a wide variety of dragons to pick." Fishlegs explained. "Right, but first you have to learn how to train a dragon. First, the dragon and the trainer have to have a special connection between each other." Hiccup demonstrated, feeding a fish to Toothless. "Right. Seems easy." Ellie thought. She went towards the purple Nadder. She grabbed a fish hesitantly and went towards the Nadder, with her hand extended. Unfortunately, his tail, made Ellie trip and was surprised, attempting to bite Ellie's hand. Toothless ran in front of the Nadder to protect her just in time before, she became like Gobber. "Thanks Toothless, I don't think my mother would be pleased if I return with only one hand." Ellie joked.

"Alright why don't we try that again with something easier?" Hiccup said, opened the stable with a Gronckle. Hiccup handed her a fish and she slowly went towards the Gronckle. The Gronckle saw the fish and excitedly flew towards it, Ellie got afraid of the Gronckle racing towards and started running around the area. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly, while the Gronkle was chasing her, in the background Hiccup was trying to calm the dragon down and telling Ellie not to run, facepalming.

Quickly as it came, it was the evening and Ellie was tired. She's been pinned by spikes, almost roasted alive, gas, and had several attempts of losing her limbs.

"Well, I'm tired." Ellie said. "I don't understand. We've tried every dragon in the Academy!" Astrid said leaning on Hiccup. "Maybe, he should keep trying tomorrow." Hiccup suggested. "Good idea." Fishlegs agreed, pinned to the wall with Nadder spikes. Ellie helped Fishlegs down, while Hiccup and Astrid lead the dragons back to their stables.

"H-Hey, um, Ellie? Can I ask you a question?" Fishlegs asked. "You already did." Ellie giggled. "No, a serious question, can I maybe... GO ON A ROMANTIC STROLL WITH YOU!" Fishlegs blurted, looking at Ellie surprised face he quickly said. "No, No never mind it was a dumb question-" before Fishlegs could finish, "No! I mean, I would love to go on a date with you." Ellie finished. "Oh great, tomorrow then?" Fishlegs suggested. "Sure! Absolutely, see you there." Ellie said, walking out of the area.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it can't be longer then that but I thought I would be able to fit an episode of Doctor Who, but before I did this chapter I watch a very ****romantic tragedy episode, so I was in the mood for something romantic, and because I was confused if you wanted to have Ellie have a pairing, I thought I would do it anyway. Honestly I wanted to drag it out, because I am planing on making a squeal of this, but it will be another fandom, an option would be BBC Merlin or make this a trilogy and have it in another fandom. So, I guess I'll see you later.**


	6. Fishlegs Lost The Girl?

**A/N: Guess who's back! (Crickets) I guess I deserve that! But I have been trying to(Psst, over here I am here to test you lovely readers, to know if you are reading this A/N so when you review I want you to give your opinion on chocolate, bye) get longer chapters for you special reader, who wanted longer chapters. I had writer's block, because this story was mostly turning into a fluff story, so know I have to add some action into this teenager's dream of a love story. Not that's me of course. Thanks for reviewing Zero and ****Pheonex305**.

**So let's get on with the Story**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that isn't mine and please keep that in mind because I have been saying this for about 6 chapters**

Chapter 6: Fishlegs Lost The Girl?!

''-And Hiccup went flying to who's knows where with his foot in Meatlug's mouth, and it toke us 5 hours to find them!" Fishlegs finished his obviously funny story, as Ellie looked like she was going to die from laughter. Ellie and Fishlegs were at Raven Point where Hiccup met Toothless for the first time, and was resting on a log. Suddenly a raindrop landed on Fishlegs's face. "Maybe we should go back the village it's starting to rain." Fishlegs helped Ellie up, the rain started to get stronger, and stronger in over just a minute. "What's going on Fishlegs?" Ellie asked worriedly. "I don't know!" Fishlegs said panicky. Ellie then noticed a mysterious shadow in the distance, running towards them. "RUN!" Ellie screamed pulling Fishlegs out of the cavern, they ran as fast as they could, but then Ellie tripped, and was quickly dragged away by an invisible force. "FISHLEGS!" She shouted through the pounding rain. "ELLIE!" Fishlegs shouted back hoping for an answer, but none was heard. Fishlegs ran all the way back to the village, ran into the Great Hall where Hiccup and the group was having their dinner. Fishlegs was out of breath and soaking from the ran, "ELLIE IS MISSING!" Fishlegs shouted. His friends, Stoick and Gobber ran towards, him. Gobber tried to come him down, while Stoick asked, "What do you mean she is missing?" worried for Fishlegs, Hiccup said "Dad, maybe we should ask Fishlegs later, he did go through a lot today." Everyone nodded their head firmly, worried for Ellie and the supposed threat that toke her and it's reason.

**A/N: Sorry about this but I was tired of holding this off for a really long time so I am going to post this, I wasn't done but this is what I had. Thx for reading this chapter. When you read the first A/N that was when I was now writing this, so yeah, but it is still true, though I am getting bored of this, I might continue this, I'm not saying I'll abandon this, it's just not in my interest to do this quickly.**


	7. Rescue Mission (attempt)

**A/N: Hey! I'm back!**

***crickets***

**Alright then... Um... To those who have stayed... Thank you! Also to those who reviewed I think it's high time you got a shout out:**

**Thanks to MMM, Pheonex305 and TheSilentFury**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission (attempt)

_Previously on The Storyteller:_

_"RUN!"_

_"ELLIE IS MISSING!" _

_"Dad, maybe we should ask Fishlegs later, he went through a lot today"_

_Now on The Storyteller:_

The next day, Hiccup and his friends went to Fishlegs's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Fishlegs it's Astrid open up!" Astrid shouted knocking on the door. Seconds after she said that the door opened showing Fishlegs grieving face. "Come in..." He said moving out of the way. They all sat by the dinner table, in awkward silence. "So... Fishlegs... We need you to tell us what happened..." Hiccup said. Fishlegs told them all what happened, while everyone listened patiently. "Ugh! It's all my fault if I was wasn't such a coward Ellie would have still been here safe and sound..." Fishlegs said resting his face on the table. "Yeah, you totally mess up! If I was in your place I would feel..." , " That's enough Snotlout!" Hiccup scolded at Snotlout. "But he's right I should've..." Fishlegs started before Ruffnut interrupted him "Should've, would've, could've... It already happened, no need to fuss over it..." Tuffnut continued "Yeah! We should be looking for her right now!"

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered

"Are you sure this was where she disappeared?" Hiccup asked getting off Toothless. "Yes! This is the exact spot! She was dragged away in that direction!" Fishleg said pointing straight into the woods. Toothless then saw a piece of cloth on a branch, still a bit wet from the rain last night, and raised his head and walking in the direction of where Fishlegs pointed. "I think Toothless found something..." Tuffnut said, " Ya think?" Ruffnut retorted walking towards Toothless, with the rest of them following.

After a few minutes of walking and everyone complaining of being tired of walking, they've reached the end of the island.

"You don't think..." Astrid asked, "A dragon... But, what kind and why?" Hiccup asked. "Oh no..." Fishlegs gasped.

"We searched the whole Archipelago ,and we haven't seen a hint of Ellie!" Astrid stated. "Oh no... What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked panicky. "Duh... We look outside of the Archipelago!" Tuffnut said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But, nobody has ever been outside of the Archipelago..." Astrid said.

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of the chapter... I wanted to stop it here because I'm not clear on which part of HTTYD it is in... Actually... I think it could be in any timeline of HTTYD, but I don't know if you want a ****specific timeline so when you are reviewing, just say 1 or 2**

**1\. Set during Defenders of Berk **

**2\. Set during Race to the Edge but before they had the Edge**

**Hoped you enjoyed the return of this fic! Please R&amp;R! Thank you!**


	8. The Deranged

**A/N: Ello I decided not to wait years to post another chapter, and the winner for the timeline is... #2 **

**Disclaimer: Is my name DREAMWORKS... NO! So stap! **

**Thanks to reviewers that I have seen in the past, ****Skypeoplephoenix732**** and ******TheSilentFury****... **Good to know that there are still people wanting to read this.**

**Now on with the story! EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Deranged

"So who are you again?" I asked puzzled.

"I am Dagur the Deranged!" 'Dagur' said.

"What kind of name is Deranged?" I asked.

"You know it doesn't matter! Where is Merlin's diary? Where is the Storyteller?" He grabbed my collar and started shaking me. "Why would he want to know about Merlin's diary and how does he know about the Storyteller?" I thought.

"Um... I don't really trust people with the name Deranged in their name..." I said, he started pacing the ship in anger. "Savage! Take this girl below the ship!" He shouted at the viking behind him. "Seriously what is it with these names... Hiccup, Savage..." I thought sighing, when the viking picked me up and started carrying be below the ship. He toss me into a rusty cell and walked out.

"Hey is this how you treat all your guests!" I shouted after 'Savage'. I saw Dagur walk towards me, if this was like the tv shows, he's probably going to threaten me. "Don't worry I treat my guest VERY well..." He snickered before leaving

...

"Knew it..." I mumbled laying down on the floor.

* * *

"I don't know about this Hiccup... Going outside of the Archipelago?" Astrid said worried.

"I know but that might be the only way to find Ellie." Hiccup said...

"And-and who knows we might find new dragons" Hiccup responded with a new found positive attitude. "Let's head out!" He shouted to everyone.

After a few hours of looking, Hiccup decided to set up camp at on a island. When everyone was sleeping, Fishlegs decided to take a walk out, to the edge of the island he sat down and looked out sighing.

"Hey Fishlegs..."

"Hiccup... I don't want to talk right now..." He said turning around.

"Heather! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for this dragon, you want to help me?" Heather asked.

"Of course! I would love to!" Fishlegs hopped up in excitement, and walked towards Heather, who was taking out a drawing and handed Fishlegs the picture, and looked over his shoulder.

"What type of dragon is that?" Fishlegs whispered in shock.

"That's a Razorwhip." Heather responded.

"Let's go train ourselves a Razorwhip! Wait here I'll go get Meatlug!" Fishlegs said and ran towards the camp for his darling Meatlug.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where the diary is?" Dagur asked

"No." I said seriously.

"Then I guess you aren't getting this." Dagur showed a plate of meat, bread and a cup of water.

" One, I'm a vegetarian and two even though I need water there is a leak on the boat you really should fix... or not it benefits me either way." I retorted, smirking when he stomped out of the room grumbling in anger. I looked up and I saw Savage walking towards two other cells. "Eat up dragons!" He ordered tossing two trays of food.

...

I think I found my way home...

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R please!**


	9. Choices

**A/N: This chapter is going to be short, like VERY short. It's an idea that I want to test out! If you like this I would do it a bit more often. But not every chapter is going to have something like this. It's something I thought was cool! Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I donut own anything here except for my OC's and my plot... Here have a donut (:o:) Does that look like a donut? I don't know. **

**Thanks for SilentFury for reviewing a lot! I really ****appreciate what you think about my story. Oh, and don't worry I thought it was going that direction too, but the GPS took a different way so yeah. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The choices

"Savage! Please I can't take it anymore! Staying here in this cramp cell! It's making me mad! Please I'll tell you anything just... GET. ME. OUT!" I shouted loudly.

Savage then walked up towards my cell, and opened the door, I leaped out and hugged him. "Thank Thor! You got me out of there! I was going to go insane!" I said relieved that I was out of that hellish cell, he tried prying me off but I just hold on to his feet. "Get up! Daguar is going to be pleased to see your sudden surrender." I suddenly jumped up and closed the cell. "Nevermind. I changed my mind, I like it in here! It's cozy!" I said laying down, my back facing him. I wish I could've seen the look of surprise when, he saw me get back in. I heard him growling going back up to the deck of the ship, I smirked looking at my hands which hold the keys to the cells. "Score!" I thought in my head, I got up and headed towards the cell door. I unlocked the doors and saw two dragons, one was a changewing and the other was... I don't really know, but I did know that, that's my ticket out of here. There was one problem though... I don't know how to train dragons... Worth a shot! (#YOLO). I unlocked the cell and I opened the door, I remembered back when I first trained a dragon...

_"Right, but first you have to learn how to train a dragon. First, the dragon and the trainer have to have a special connection between each other." Hiccup demonstrated, feeding a fish to Toothless. _

I entered the cell, and looked at the two dragons... They were chained up and the unknown dragon had a large scratch on it's leg. A special connection... Here was my chance, I took off my green cloak, and went back to the puddle that was in the back of the cell caused by the leak, I soaked the cloak in water and went back to the unknown dragon, and slowly tied it around it's leg. The dragons looked at me in confusion, I thought "This is my chance!" and extended my arm slowly, looking straight at them, they looked at each other, they didn't look convinced, suddenly a glow came from the unknown dragon's leg. I unwrapped the cloak and the wound from the dragon was gone, no scar, no bruise, it looked fine. The dragons looked shocked and looked back at me. I extended my arm again towards them, the changewing placed his head under my hand and had a looked on it's face that said "Thank you." I knew I had made two allies to help me escape, I was about to unlock their chains, when I heard a noise coming from another cell. There was a boy, with black hair that covered his forehead and a loose beige blouse and brown pants, he was holding on to the cell bars and was looking at me helplessly, I then saw a small dagur on the floor just out of his reach, Savage probably dropped it. Another noise came from upstairs... Someone was coming and I had to think fast.

Option A: Save the Boy

Option B: Save the 2 Dragons

Option C: Give the Boy the Dagur and Save the Dragons

Option D: Don't Free Anyone, Grab the Dagur and Run!

Which will you choose?

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I think it has been my best chapter yet! While people are thinking, on what option to choose I will be editing the former chapters to make it more better. You'll known I edited it, when I type the word EDITED in the chapter. See ya! R&amp;R!**


	10. Author's Note and Shout Out

**Hello! I have come back and I am not dead!**

**I am sorry I wasn't here but, this is just to tell you my recent changes to the story. It isn't major or plot changing or anything but it does have a bit of name changing around the first chapter and actually dialogue between the characters. I will be doing more chapters since I will have the time to. Thank you for following the progress of Storyteller: How to fail to train a dragon. Also thanks to Dingo230 for the vote and I hope many of you will also vote. There will be another chapter around this week. **

**Signed **

**daydreamer 1611**


	11. Everything's your fault

**A/N: Hello... I am having trouble writing other stories. I don't know why... I find it hard to get ideas for other things so others wouldn't get bored with the long progress. If you have any ideas you have in mind on what I should write, please say if you want. I would be grateful, because I'm sort of in a funk right now. Thank you to the person who I gave a shout out to in the author's note for voting. The idea didn't go as great with the voting thing, but it did get me thinking about other ways this story could end then the way I thought of it. **

**Disclaimer: I have no idea why I need to do a disclaimer... I mean if I did own all the stuff, don't you think I would have made this fic into a movie by now?**

**Well! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10: What happens is your fault...

I slided the dagur towards the boy, not really noticing the fearful look on his face, I was too catched up with unlocking the chains for the dragons. The Changewing then grabbed me with it's talons and smashed itself into the deck of the ship. I looked behind us to see the look on Dagur's face, but instead I saw a net flying towards us.

"Watch out!" I warned the dragon, ducking for cover. Suddenly the unknown dragon, flew right in front of the net making the net latch onto their tail and limiting their flight. The Changewing quickly grabbed the dragon, obviously struggling to carry it. After a couple of minutes, I was certain we had gotten away. I looked around to see if there was a place that we could land, and safe looking island quickly caught my eye.

"There!" I said as I pointed at a small island, the dragon seemed to have the same idea and flew towards the island mentioned.

When we landed, the Changewing suddenly passed out, probably from carrying a full grown dragon and a human. I quickly grabbed any sharp object I could find and started cutting away on the rope. It was only a minute but I was getting really tired, my arms felt sore and the floor looked awfully comfortable, I clearly didn't lack the upper-body strength needed for this task, who knew thinking wasn't an exercise. I heard a growl, it was probably my stomach... I felt something or someone behind me and quickly turned around to see what it was. There was a sounder of boars growling at me, I looked around for the changewing... Where are they? There were just right he-

Before I could finish my thought, I was picked up by... I'll let you guess... Yeah... It's a dragon... Yeah... I'm pretty used to this now...

"Hey! What's the big idea? That's your friend and you're just going to abandon them? What kind of friend are you?" I shouted as loud as I could through the wind at the Changewing. I heard it whimper back at me in response, and I suddenly I found out what was wrong.

"Are you afraid of boars?"

Another whimper in response.

"Come on! You're a dragon for goodness sake! How could you be afraid of boars?"

No response.

"We are going back there! You have to face your fears!"

ANOTHER whimper, this dragon is a scaredy cat... They're a scaredy dragon!

"LET'S! GO!" I screamed in my most fierce voice, I was really channeling my mom right there. Strangely, it worked and we were turning around, and flying back.

* * *

"We've been looking around for this Razorwhip for about THREE HOURS Heather. Meatlug really needs to rest, can we take a few minutes?" Fishlegs whined.

"Fine... Stay here... I'll get some firewood and we'll stay here for a short rest. Alright?" Heather sighed and headed into the woods, while Fishlegs in the background collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

Heather walked for about five minutes before hearing a loud dragon-like roar.

"A Razorwhip?" Heather asked herself be running deeper into the forest blindly, towards the source of the sound. She pushed aside a few bushes and branches to uncover a Razorwhip tangled in a dragon catching net, surrounded by a sounder of boars. She took out her double axe and swaggered in confidently.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

After a few seconds...

Heather dusted herself off and sliced through the rope of the net.

"There... You look like you need some help there." Heather stated. Suddenly the Razorwhip lashed out, it looked like it was about to roast her. Heather covered her face with her arms, trying to defend herself from to upcoming attack. But... There was no attack... Heat rushed above her and she turned around to see a giant Typhoomerang. It was about to attack them, the Typhoomerang quickly fled the area with a loud roar of terror before they left.

The Razorwhip lowered their head for the jet black hair girl. Heather hugged the dragon, and murmured a thank you.

"I think I'm going to name you Windshear. Would you like to go on adventures with me Windshear?"

The newly named dragon, Windshear nodded her head and Heather climbed on her back. They flew into the distance... Forgetting Fishlegs and Meatlug behind...

Poor Fishlegs and Meatlug.

* * *

The Changewing and I finally reached the spot where we last saw the unknown dragon to see that there was nobody in sight. Absolutely nobody, I looked at the Changewing. "What do we do now?" I asked, they didn't seem to look like they knew how to answer that question. We then heard a girly scream coming from the distance.

"What else do we have to do anyway?" I said before running into the forest, looking for the source of the sound with the Changewing behind me.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of the chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait! R&amp;R!**


End file.
